Romantic Love
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap dirinya bisa menjadi pendamping terbaik Lee Sungmin, di saat kekasih hatinya itu mengalami keterpurukan yang berakibat fatal. Bahkan ia rela mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Lee Sungmin. GS! DLDR! Review? Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan! Alur membosankan! Ide pasaran. Tidak suka jangan lanjut baca.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 (Prolog)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Karena mau bulan puasa. Jadi chapter 2 agak lama dikit. Hehe~ Daripada ide di pendem nanti frustasi saya Xd Berkenan Review saya berterima kasih. Asal jangan Bash, saya sensitive dan bisa keluar dari ffn (Pinginnya pindah). Makasih :D**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer's**

**..**

Kedua mata tajam Kyuhyun terus memantau keadaan di luar jendela mobil. Satu alisnya terangkat saat kedua matanya menangkap keanehan yang di alami gadis manisnya. Gadis manis pujaannya yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk bekerja selama dua tahun di paris.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya yang sesak saat gadis itu berteriak aneh, kemudian menangis keras. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan saat gadisnya kembali tenang. Dan saat itu juga dahinya mengerut melihat gadisnya tersenyum cerah.

Kenapa?

Ada apa dengan gadisnya itu?

Menurut berita yang ia dapatkan dari anak buahnya. Lee Sungmin mengalami gangguan psikis yang sangat berat. Membuat gadis itu kadang berteriak, menangis keraa, bahkan tertawa sedih. Namun bisa jadi Sungmin terlihat seperti gadis normal biasa.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. Ia sudah berjanji dulu pada Sungmin. Kembalu ke seoul untuk Lee Sungmin, gadisnya. Menjadikan gadis itu miliknya dan mereka hidup bersama bahagia. Tapi kenapa keadaan berubah seperti ini? Ada apa dengan Lee Sungmin? Perubahan yang sangat drastis.

_Flip_

"Cari tahu.. Lebih detail kenapa Lee Sungmin bisa mengalami gangguan psikis. Dan sejak kapan."

_Flip_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela. Melihat fokus pada wajah polos Sungmin yang tengah bermain bersama wanita itu. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Tapi apa Sungmin masih bisa mengingatnya? Mengingat Sungmin mengalami gangguan psikis.

Dan sekarang... Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hatinya. Sungmin akan ia bawa bersamanya, berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan segala cara. Mengembalikan kehidupan indah Sungminnya. Dan gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Dan ia akan melakukan apapun, termasuk membunuh siapa saja orang yang membuat Sungminnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Fanfic baru... Jangan heran, aku memang nulis khusus GS. Dan kalau ada yang bilang saya nistain Sungmin karena buat GS. Salah besar! Tapi terserah apa kata orang ^^

Fanfic ini pengganti _**Real Love**_. Setelah _**Real Love**_ selesai, fanfic di lanjut. Apa pantas untuk di lanjut? Kalau tidak saya hapus saja. ^^

**Terima kasih..**

**Typo bertebaran.. **_**Sorry**_

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lantunan suara musik yang terdengar dari ketukan piano itu menggugah para penikmatnya untuk merasakan kesedihan di dalamnya. Sang pemain yang tak lain seorang gadis yang cantik, mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata pria menatapnya kagum. Gadis manis yang pintar. Itulah yang ada di benak mereka.

Gadis itu masih terus memainkan jemarinya di tuts tuts piano. Kedua matanya terpejam meresapi permainan musiknya sendiri. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum ketika lagu yang ia mainkan telah selesai dengan di sambut suara riuh tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus." Puji seorang wanita pemilik acara pesta ini. "Aku tidak salah memanggilmu kesini." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, nyonya." Ujarnya lembut.

"Kau tenang saja, bayaranmu akan kutambah lebih banyak." Ujar wanita itu serius.

Gadis itu merasa kaget dan tidak percaya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. "S-sungguh?"

"Ya. Ehem!" Kemudian wanita itu beralih pada seluruh undangan yang datang. "Tuan dan Nyonya, terima kasih karena sudah datang di pestaku ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya lebih lama setelah ini." Wanita itu kemudian beralih menatap gadis itu. "Kau boleh istirahat di belakang. Soal bayaran, kau tenang saja."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera beranjak keluar dari pesta itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana, seorang pria bertubuh jakung dan memiliki tatapan tajam. Terus menatap punggung gadis pemain piano tadi. Pria itu sejak tadi memang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis manis itu. Entahlah, seperti ada magnet tersendiri di tubuh gadis manis itu.

"Memukau." Gumamnya dengan senyum khasnya.

**..**

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae Present**

**..**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin! Tunggu aku!"

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau terlalu lelet."

Eunhyuk menarik pundak Sungmin cepat, dengan nafas terengah ia menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. "Menyebalkan! aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas nanti." Gerutunya.

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Salah sendiri, aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Dan kau baru datang, jadi kutinggal saja. Kau mau kita di hukum lagi dan berdiri hormat pada tiang bendera? Aku bisa pingsan nanti."

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja. Tsk!"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungguh, Eunhyuk benar-benar lambat. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Sahutnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk dengan cepat menyusul langkah Sungmin. Tidak tahu ketika di belakang sana ada sebuah motor yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

Tinnn..

Eunhyuk berbalik dan seketika membulat melihat motor besar itu akan menabraknya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, Eunhyuk berteriak kencang.

**BRUK**!

Eunhyuk meringis sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah yang kasar. Ia sedikit mengeryit saat tubuhnya di tindih beban yang berat. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sungmin yang juga menatapnya cemas.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sungmin panik. Gadis itu menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan menepuk-nepuk jas sekolah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Tentu saja sakit.. Hikss.."

"Aish! Cengeng sekali." Ejek Sungmin. Namun ia mendesah pelan karena tak ada luka serius di tubuh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ini sakit! Kau ingin merasakannya eoh!" Teriak Eunhyuk keras.

"Hhh~ Untung aku cepat menarikmu, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah berlumuran darah." Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya di tanah. Di liriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat. Ah sial! Mereka sudah terlambat. Kalau berangkat maka taruhannya mereka berdua akan di hukum lagi. "Lebih baik membolos sehari saja. Aku kan tidak pernah membolos. Hah! Aku membolos juga karena Eunhyuk kecelakaan." Gumamnya sendiri.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar suara keras Eunhyuk. Gadis itu tak memperdulikannya dan malah berjalan ke arah jalanan untuk meminta bantuan seseorang. Semoga saja ada yang mau membantu mereka.

Sungmin melambaikan jemarinya ke atas, meminta perhatian pengguna mobil yang lewat. Namun tak satupun yang berhenti untuk sekedar menolongnya. Sungmin mendesah pelan, di liriknya Eunhyuk yang masih meringis sakit itu, kasian sekali sahabatnya ini.

Tin..Tin..

Sungmin langsung berbalik saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mungkinkah? Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat seorang pria tampan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Kau?" Pria itu bersuara. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin memotongnya. "Bisa tuan membantu kami? Sahabatku terluka, tolong antarkan kami ke rumah sakit untuk memastikannya." Dengan nada memohon ia menatap ke arah pria tampan itu.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin lama, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ujarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Di lihatnya pria tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan memasukannya ke jok belakang. Sungmin juga ikut masuk bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

Romantic Love

.

.

"Tidak ada luka serius. Hanya memar di bagian lengannya saja." Ujar dokter yang memeriksa Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Jadi tidak ada luka serius? Dan tidak perlu membayar uang rumah sakit?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Sungmin.

"Aku akan membayarnya." Pria di samping Sungmin menyahut.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah pria itu. Satu senyum terukir di wajah Eunhyuk, satu kerutan muncul di dahi Sungmin.

Pria itu menoleh, lebih tepatnya menatap wajah Sungmin. Lama sekali sampai membuat Sungmin menunduk takut. "Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Ujarnya.

.

.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin di rumah Eunhyuk sampai pulang waktu sekolah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena bisa saja ayahnya menemukannya di sini. Berbahaya.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ujarnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau di sini saja, bersembunyi di kamarku." Eunhyuk memberi saran.

Namun mendapat gelengan dari Sungmin. "Jangan, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Senyumnya dan segera beranjak dari rumah Eunhyuk. "Sampai ketemu besok." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya. Tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Tidak ada tujuan yang jelas sama sekali. Kalau ia pulang, bisa-bisa tubuhnya remuk. Hah.. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Hay."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang berat memanggilnya. Ia menahan nafas dan berbalik. Seketika itu juga ia menatap kaget pria itu. pria yang menolongnya dan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Hay, kau mau kemana?" tanya pria itu. Ia melihat pakaian Sungmin dengan cermat. "Kau masih senior high school atau?"

"Aku sudah senior, dan terima kasih atas bantuannya." Sela Sungmin cepat. Gadis itu mengulum bibirnya malu. Pria di hadapannya terlalu tampan dan mempesona.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sungmin tampak menegang. Ia terdiam dan mengerjab takut. "Eum~"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. "Kau kenapa? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang kalau rumahmu masih jauh." Tawarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku.. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku takut."

"Takut?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku bisa di marahi kalau tidak sekolah hari ini. Ini adalah hari pertama aku membolos. Itupun karena terpaksa."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai jam sekolahmu selesai. bagaimana?" tawar pria itu lagi.

"Aah?" Sungmin menaikan alisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang karena takut di marahi ketahuan membolos hari ini. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu. Dari pada diam bukan?"

Sungmin merasa pria itu tengah membujuknya. Tapi, apa ia menolak saja? Ia tidak kenal pria di hadapannya ini.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat keraguan Sungmin. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Ha?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lebih tua darimu. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, gadis itu menatap sedikit-sedikit wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatapnya lama. "Lebih baik kalau aku memanggil, oppa saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin itu lebih bagus. Sungmin-ah, kita pergi?"

Sungmin tampak ragu, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain lagi. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban itu. Ia segera membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

"Oppa, terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Untuk gadis secantik dirimu."

Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Kau ingin makan ice cream lagi tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini saja belum habis." Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukan cup ice creamnya.

"Setelah ini kita makan di cafe. Makan ice cream saja tidak akan cukup." Kyuhyun berujar seraya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa? Ah, tidak perlu oppa." Tolak Sungmin, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Harus mau, nanti perutmu sakit."

"Tapi.."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat jemarinya di genggam oleh Kyuhyun pergi dari kedai ice cream itu.

Hari demi hari Sungmin lalui dengan rasa bahagia. Mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari satu minggu membuatnya merasa beruntung. Hidupnya yang tadi sepi dan hampa tanpa bisa tersenyum. Kini sudah mulai cerah karena sosok Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Sungmin merasa dirinya adalah gadis beruntung karena bisa mengenal sosok pria tampan itu. Baginya, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat baik dan menghormatinya sebagai perempuan. Bahkan, memperlakukannya bak seorang putri raja. Astaga! Bolehkan Sungmin berpikir demikian? Perlakuan Kyuhyun memang seperti itu.

Dan bolehkah Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun. Pria yang bahkan lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Mungkinkah ia bisa mencintai pria itu.. Seutuhnya?

"Oppa, terima kasih sudah mengajakku bersenang-senang di akhir pekan." Sungmin berucap tulus seraya tersenyum cerah.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai rambut Sungmin. "Apapun untukmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk. Besok kita bertemu lagi, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama. "Sampai jumpa besok." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tercengung mendapat perlakuan semanis ini dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Kyuhyun mencium dahinya? Apa ia tidak salah? Atau ia hanya berkhayal semata? Ini mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Menunggu Sungmin yang sejak tadi belum datang ke taman tepat biasanya mereka berdua, bercanda bersama. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam saat mengingat raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu cantik.

Malam itu, di pesta malam itu ia terpesona dengan keindahan permainan gadis itu. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Dan ternyata..

Mungkinkah Sungmin adalah jodohnya? Mengingat kata itu saja membuatnya bisa berteriak senang tak karuan.

"Sungmin. Hhh~ tapi kau masih delapan belas tahun. Sedangkan aku? Sudah dua puluh tiga. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau aku menikahimu." Kekehnya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih bersender tenang di pintu mobilnya sebelum sadar kalau Sungmin belum juga datang. "Kenapa dia belum datang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" cemasnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin kalau saja ia tidak mendengar panggilan pelan dari sampingnya.

"Oppa~"

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia sudah akan tersenyum namun ketika melihat wajah penuh lebam Sungmin, membuat senyumannya yang tadi cerah di gantikan dengan wajah panik. "Sungmin, kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" Panik. Kyuhyun sangat panik.

Sungmin meringis pelan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya. "T-tadi aku terjatuh. Maaf, oppa."

Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Mana mungkin terjatuh sampai lebam seperti ini? "Sungguh?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Iya, tadi aku terjatuh oppa. Apa aku terlambat? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan mengalami musibah." Sesalnya, ia meringis pelan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Takut kalau Kyuhyun marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sayang. Justru aku khawatir padamu. Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku."

"Apa kita akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, lukamu harus segera di obati."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, oppa tidak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak. "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian luka lebam di wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa leluasa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Entahlah, Sungmin terus saja menolak kalau dirinya ingin berkunjung kerumah. Saat bertemupun, Kyuhyun akan mendapati luka-luka di setiap tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan Sungmin, selalu saja beralasan kalau dirinya terjatuh. Ingin memastikan tapi Sungmin selalu melarangnya ke rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aku harus segera mencari tahu." Lirihnya pelan. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia berniat untuk datang ke rumah Sungmin malam ini. Memastikan kalau gadisnya baik-baik saja.

Tapi..

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia menaikan alisnya melihat sang ayah menatapnya serius. "Appa?"

"Malam ini kita harus berangkat ke paris. Tidak ada bantahan karena perusahaan di sana membutuhkan kita."

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Tapi.."

"Cepat bergegas, kita tidak punya waktu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. Harus bagaimana ia sekarang? "Sungmin.. Maaf."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini sedikit. Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chap 1. Maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan. Aku gk dapet feel di tengah pekerjaanku ini. Tapi aku usahain update, jadi ancur gini tulisan & alurnya. Aku terima kritikan kalian. Dan.. Di atas itu awal pertemuan, alurnya cepet & ngebut. Sengaja biar gk bosenin.

Maaf lagi, aku memang buru2 ketiknya. ToT

Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk fanfic ini. Readerdeul baca aja aku udah seneng kok, apalagi review. Meskipun fanficnya jelek. ^^

Review lagi? Maaf banyak typo

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**.**

_**Kang Dong Jae**_** Present**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

_**Dua tahun kemudian...**_

Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan di paris selama dua tahun lamanya. Kembali ke Seoul adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Bahkan ia pernah mencoba untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah tiga bulan di paris. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tenang, meninggalkan seseorang di Seoul yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja setelah ia tinggal selama dua tahun lamanya?

"Aku berharap, kau tidak membenciku Sungmin-ah." Gumamnya lirih. Sekarang ia berada di bandara incheon, baru saja tiba. Kyuhyun tengah menunggu jemputan, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mobil yang ia tunggu datang. Pria itu bergegas masuk.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya pada anak buahnya yang duduk di jok depan, sedangkan ia duduk di jok belakang.

"Kim mendapatkan berita soal Nona Lee Sungmin. Nona Lee dia mengalami gangguan psikis tuan."

_DEG_!

Kyuhyun terdiam mematung. Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi pada Sungminnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Serunya tak percaya.

"Kim mendapatkan berita itu sejak beberapa minggu setelah anda memerintahkannya untuk mencari tahu soal keadaan Nona Lee. Dan berita itu memang benar adanya, Tuan."

Kyuhyun meringis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Dimana Sungmin sekarang?" tanyanya penuh sesak.

"Nona Lee di rawat oleh keluarga sahabatnya. Mereka pindah dari desa ke kota, Tuan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah kompleks."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Tidak mungkin! Sungminnya. "Kita kesana sekarang." Perintahnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Mobil hitam itu melaju ke sebuah perumahan kompleks yang lumayan sepi. Di sana, juga ada tempat untuk bermain, seperti taman. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan semua ini, apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Sungmin?

"Apa jenis penyakitnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Bipolar disorder_, Tuan."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Lebih cepat, aku ingin melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memantau Sungmin dari luar kaca mobilnya. Satu alisnya terangkat saat kedua matanya menangkap tingkah laku Sungmin. Gadis manis pujaannya yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk bekerja dua tahun di paris.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya yang sesak saat Sungmin berteriak ketakutan seperti tengah depresi berat. Lalu menangis kencang tak tentu. Kyuhyun melihat seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan saat Sungminnya kembali tenang. Dan saat itu juga, detik itu juga Sungmin tersenyum cerah, seperti mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat di inginkan. Kenapa smapai seperti ini? Kepalanya terus berputar.

Kyuhyun tahu penyakit Bipolar disorder itu. Penyakit psikologis yang mengganggu setiap mood penderita. "Sesulit apa hidupmu, sayang? Maaf." Lirihnya penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. Ia sudah berjanji saat itu, untuk Sungmin. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan urusan di paris dan kembali untuk gadis itu meskipun tidak sempat memberi berita sedikitpun.

Hatinya semakin sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Terlalu sakit dan sulit di percaya. "Lee Sungmin. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Dan saat itu juga aku akan menjagamu melebihi diriku sendiri." Janjinya penuh keyakinan.

Kemudian tatapan matanya berubah semakin tajam. Jemarinya mengambil ponsel canggih miliknya. Menghubungi anak buah kepercayaannya. "Cari tahu.. Lebih detail kenapa Lee Sungmin bisa mengalami gangguan psikis. Dan sejak kapan."

_Flip_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar kaca mobilnya. Melihat fokus pada wajah polos Sungmin yang tengah bermain bersama wanita itu. Rasanya ia ingin berlari kesana dan memeluk Sungminnya erat. Tapi apa Sungmin masih bisa mengingatnya? Mengingat Sungmin mengalami gangguan psikis.

Dan sekarang.. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya. Sungmin akan ia bawa bersamanya, berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan cara apapun. Mendampinginnya sepenuh hati dan mengembalikan kehidupan indah Sungminnya. Sungmin akan menjadi miliknnya.

Dan ia akan melakukan apapaun, termasuk membunuh siapa saja orang yang membuat Sungminnya seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakinya memelan saat mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memakan ice cream di atas ayunan. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Sungmin. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk memanggilnya, Sungmin sendirian. Kyuhyun memang menunggu waktu yang tepat saat di mana ia bisa menemui Sungmin.

"Hay~"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia mengulum bibirnya sebentar karena tersisa ice cream di bibirnya, kemudian mendongak dan bertatap langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan nafasnya saat melihat bagaimana cara pandang Sungmin padanya. Raut bingung dan heran bercampur menjadi satu. Apa Sungmin tidak mengenalnya?

"Oppa~"

_DEG_!

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kaget. Sungmin masih mengingatnya? Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Sungmin..."

Sungmin segera berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. "Oppa? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Oppa, tahu namaku? Wah, hebat sekali!" Sungmin tersenyum begitu lebar pada Kyuhyun. Namun, kenyataan ini membuat Kyuhyun kembali bungkam. Ternyata Sungmin melupakannya. Tidak berhargakan dirinya bagi Sungmin?

"Kau.. Tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, oppa siapa? Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kenalkan."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Sungmin. "Panggil aku. Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kyuhyun oppa. Salam kenal." Senyumnya.

"Sungmin!"

Suara panggilan keras itu menggugah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menoleh. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tahu siapa sahabat yang merawat Sungmin selama ini. Gadis yang kecelakaan saat itu, Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kemarilah, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun oppa." Sungmin merangkul lengan Eunhyuk dan terus tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, sedikit mengerutkan dahi berusaha mengingat siapa pria di hadapannya ini. "Aku.. Seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujarnya bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Dia kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatap bingung Eunhyuk.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pria yang menolong kami saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Ah.. Ya." Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatap heran akan Kyuhyun yang begitu intens menatap wajah Sungmin. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, sebaiknya kita masuk. Kau harus istirahat, oke?" ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tidur nanti." Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tidak apa, yang penting kau istirahat." Di usapnya surai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Oppa, silahkan masuk ke dalam. Kita bicara di dalam saja, aku tahu pasti oppa bingung dengan keadaan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ya, sepertinya ia harus mendengar cerita versi Eunhyuk dulu.

**.**

**.**

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun beserta Eunhyuk duduk di ruang tamu beralaskan karpet.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Oppa ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan keadaan Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh, kalau aku boleh tahu apa hubungan kalian? Oppa seperti.. Sangat.."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Ya?" Eunhyuk tampak sangat kaget mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Mencintai Sungmin?

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?" tuntut Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Ia ingin mendengar sekarang, keadaan Sungmin dan seberapa parahkah.

Eunhyuk menahan nafas sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. "Baiklah. Sungmin dia mengalami trauma yang berat. Sejak kejadian mengerikan malam itu. Sebelumnya, Sungmin sempat uring-uringan karena ia tidak bertemu dengan pria yang selama ini menemaninya. Sungmin sempat bercerita padaku, berhari-hari dia pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk bertemu pria itu. Tapi, selama berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu dengan pria yang Sungmin akui adalah malaikatnya."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang Eunhyuk ucapkan. "Lalu?"

"Sungmin pulang hingga sore hari, bahkan malam hari hanya demi menunggu pria itu menemuinya. Aku pernah melihatnya menangis diam-diam di bilik toilet sekolah. Entahlah, dia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku. Aku mencari tahu semuanya sendiri. Akibatnya Sungmin harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari ayah tirinya sendiri." Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan tangis karena tak kuasa mengingat kejadian itu. "Dan hal mengerikan itupun terjadi. Malam itu.. Tepatnya setelah Sungmin pulang dari taman, ibunya meninggal karena di bunuh ayahnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun membelalak lebar.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, ayahnya juga memukuli Sungmin sampai berakibat fatal. Kepala Sungmin terbentur dinding, tapi untuk saja waktu itu kami sempat menolongnya dan membawaya ke rumah sakit. Dan saat Sungmin sadar, hanya ada tatapan kosong. Aku dan orang tuaku mencoba untuk menghiburnya semampu kami. Harus menunggu sampai beberapa bulan Sungmin kembali seperti biasa. Tapi perilaku Sungmin mulai berubah dan aneh. Dia bisa menjadi perempuan normal biasa yang berbicara sopan dan berperilaku baik. Tapi di lain waktu ia bisa menjadi perempuan yang putus asa yang mengalami depresi berat. Kadang tertawa, tersenyum sendiri atau menangis keras. Kasian Sungmin, aku hanya berharap pria itu segera kembali."

Dari cerita yang ia dapat dari mulut Eunhyuk sendiri. Sudah sangat menyakinkannya untuk membawa Sungmin. Sejenak ia menguatkan hatinya. Geraman samar keluar dari mulutnya. "Di mana pria sialan itu sekarang?"

"Maksudmu, ayah tiri Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah kejadian malam itu, ayah tiri Sungmin kabur dan tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya."

Kyuhyun menggebrak kuat meja di hadapannya. Membuat Eunhyuk berjengit kaget. "Besok aku akan kesini lagi. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ya, aku merasa kau orang baik. Jadi aku menceritakannya padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum samar. "Sebentar, kau bilang tadi Sungmin pernah terluka di dahinya. Apa dia mengalami amnesia?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak. Dokter bilang luka di dahi Sungmin tidak terlalu parah. Dokter bilang Sungmin melupakan semua hal di masa lalunya karena trauma berat itu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku mengerti."

"Tapi, aku masih bingung. Oppa ini.."

Kyuhyun menunduk pelan. "Mungkin kau akan kaget, tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku adalah pria itu, pria yang di tunggu oleh Sungmin."

"Apa?"

_PRANG_!

Keduanya berjengit kaget mendegar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar Sungmin. Segera saja mereka berdua berlari ke sana.

_BRAK_!

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat Sungmin meringis karena tangannya terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian, ia segera mengambil kotak obat.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang terluka jarinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya kasar. "Ini hanya luka kecil, aku tidak apa." Jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mendekat dan mengambil obat merah beserta kapas. "Sini, biar aku obati."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas, aku mencoba untuk membersihkannya, tapi gelas itu menusuk jariku." Jelasnya dengan nada kesal.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Biar Eunhyuk obati. Nanti bisa infeksi."

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Apa perih?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Tidak, nanti kalau di obati akan cepat sembuh. Kemarikan tanganmu, Sungmin-ah." Lembutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan keras-keras." Lirih Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menunjukan lukanya pada Eunhyuk, dengan telaten Eunhyuk mengobati jari Sungmin yang terluka. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah menahan sakit Sungminnya.

Sungmin yang merasa di tatap mulai menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Oppa~"

"Humm.."

Sungmin tampak malu. "Kenapa.. Aku merasa aneh saat bertatapan dengan oppa."

"Aneh?"

"Iya, sangat aneh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dengan mudah merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman. Apa oppa.. Aw! Eunhyuk itu sakit!" Teriaknya marah. Sungmin menggerutu pelan.

"Maaf, tapi sudah selesai." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Sungmin mendekap jemarinya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah berpikir keras. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh menimpa hati dan pikirannya. Melihat Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa damai dan tenang. Kenapa? Padahal selama ini ia selalu takut. Sungmin mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Yang penting ia merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan kemari lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya merasa sedih. "Pergi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji besok akan datang berkunjung." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sungmin bukannya melarang Kyuhyun pergi. Tapi saat mendegar kata 'pergi' dari mulut Kyuhyun, pikirannya langsung menurun. Perasaan sedih tak terkira ia rasakan. Tak tahu kenapa, terlalu sakit mendengarnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sungmin-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Pria itu mengecup dahi Sungmin dan segera pergi dari kamar itu.

Eunhyuk mengantar sampai depan rumah.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa sangat sakit? Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**Romantic Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dengan lelah di kepala kursi mobil. Jadi sekarang Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Melupakannya karena suatu hal, dan hal itu ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun menyesal sudah pergi tanpa pamit pada Sungmin, dua tahun pula waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi sekarang?

"Tapi dia masih bisa berlaku biasa." Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan berpikir lagi. "Kalau dia mengalami gangguan psikis, kenapa dia tidak takut padaku? Bahkan Sungmin... Begitu ceria." tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

_Flip_

_'Halo?'_

"Hyung, bisa kita bertemu. Apa kau masih punya waktu?"

_'Ya, datanglah ke rumah sakit sekarang.'_

"Baguslah."

_Flip_

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia harus meminta tolong pada saudaranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, setengah meringis saat mengingat wajah Sungmin. "Aku punya kekasih."

"Oh! Kau sudah punya kekasih? Wah~"

"Tapi dia sakit."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Sakit? Apa sakit parah?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin."

"Apa nama penyakitnya?" tanya Donghae.

"_Bipolar Disorder_, penyakit psikis."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, itu sejenis penyakit akibat trauma yang berat. Menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami _mood swing_ yang berlebihan." Jelasnya. "Tapi aku bukan dokter spesialis penyakit ini, Kyu."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan dokter yang handal." Kyuhyun menyelas cepat.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mencarikannya." Donghae kemudian berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. "Apa dia kekasihmu dari paris?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Dia kekasihku sebelum aku pergi ke paris. Aku meninggalkannya selama dua tahun dan saat aku pulang keadaannya sudah berubah dan itu terjadi setelah aku pergi."

"Mengerikan. Dia pasti mencarimu selama ini sampai seperti itu." Donghae berdecak pelan, ikut prihatin. "Aku akan berusaha menemui dokter spesialis psikologi. Ya mungkin bisa membantu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Merasa kacau dan resah.

"Kau harus tenang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah selalu berada di sampingnya." Usul Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Itu pasti."

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Meskipun sudah malam tapi ia masih berani untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan saja.

Sungmin kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Kyuhyun, pria yang baru ia kenal tadi siang. Sejak tadi yang ia pikirkan memang pria itu. Aneh sekali. Pikirnya.

"Tidak baik melamun sendiri."

Sungmin berjengit kaget dan langsung menoleh. Dan saat itu juga ia membulat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya. "Oppa, kenapa bisa di sini?" tanyanya heran. Namun ada perasaan senang di hatinya.

"Aku sengaja datang ke rumahmu. Tapi Eunhyuk bilang kau keluar, sahabatmu itu panik mencarimu. Untung saja aku datang kerumah dan mencarimu keluar." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ohh~" Sungmin tersenyum samar.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah." Panggilnya penuh perasaan.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chapter 3. Fiuh~ aku ngebut yaa.. Semoga suka sama chap ini. Makasih atas reviewnya yang sangat berharga dari kalian :D Gk bisa sebut satu-satu takut teledor gk kesebut lagi, jadi langsung saja Terima Kasih semuanyaaaa :D

Soal penyakit psikis itu.. Jujur aku belum baca detail. Hihi.. maaf kalau gk sesuai. Aku kagak tega buat BunnyMing menderita. Ini aja ceritanya udh gini ToT (Kenapa buat?) XD

**Bestfriend Or Love atau Real Love dulu.. BFOL dulu yaaa.. (Yang baca fanfic itu) **

Review lagi? :O

Typi buanyakk.. Gk sempat edit. Keburu lagi XD

_**Kang Dong Jae**_


End file.
